


Daniel, Max, and Zeemug

by Sickfics



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cults, Gore, M/M, Mutilation, Rape, Sacrifice, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickfics/pseuds/Sickfics
Summary: Daniel promises to help Max reach ascension as revenge for tricking him into going to Alaska. Graphic.





	Daniel, Max, and Zeemug

**Author's Note:**

> TREAD LIGHTLY. This is very explicit and NSFW.

“Hello, Max! It’s just so good to see you!”

Max groaned, shifting  uselessly  against the ropes holding him to a  sturdy  wooden chair. He was barely conscious and he could very faintly sense a drop of blood slide down his cheek.

“Daniel? I thought you were in Alaska? What the fuck did you do to me?”

“Well, Max. I realized when I arrived in Alaska that I had not seen the real  Zeemug back at camp, and that you all had tricked me into leaving. That was a very negative thing to do, Max. Everyone at camp will pay for what they’ve done, starting with you. I just want you all to reach ascension.” Daniel walked a circle around Max, admiring the boy in front of him. “But don’t worry, the first part was taken care of while you were asleep. Like the traditional symbol I put on your forehead with this knife, created with dust from the original space wars! How cool is that!”

“Daniel, c’mon, you have to know that you sound crazy. Just let me go and I won’t tell anyone. I’ll even help you get revenge on David!” Max squirmed against the ropes, desperate to get free. There was no telling what Daniel was planning to do. He only knew it would only get worse.

Max suddenly gasped, lurching forward in shock. He looked over to see Daniel wearing a bright smile with a slick black remote in his hand. The boy whined as Daniel pressed a different button on the remote. 

“See, Max? It’s not all bad! Before I purify you, we have to drown out your negative emotions to make them easier to flush out! And this,” David gestured to the remote, “is the key.” 

Max’s eyes rolled back in his head, barely listening to what the man was saying. “What the hell even is this, you psycho? What are you doing to me?” His glare was burning a hole into Daniel, at least Max hoped it would. 

“I had read in your files that you had finally hit puberty, Max. I decided to let you enjoy that before you spend eternity serving  Zeemug . This remote is connected wirelessly to a small toy inside of you. It vibrates against what is called your prostate, Max. I know this is scary, but just trust in Zeemug and I and everything will be ok.”

Max hadn’t noticed that he had  began grinding down onto the toy. His mind was cloudy and his underwear, the only article of clothing he had left, felt tighter by the second. Daniel smirked and stood in front of Max. He drug his eyes up and down the boy’s small frame, enjoying his noises and his squirming. For a while he just stood and watched with the remote on the highest setting. 

He immediately turned it down to the lowest setting when Max began bucking into the air, and moaning wantonly. 

“Now, now, Max. We wouldn’t want to stop too soon. All of your negative emotions have to be dealt with properly. Let’s move onto the next step.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife from before. 

Max’s eyes were wide with fear as Daniel got closer to where he was trapped in the chair. 

He flinched as the man held his head steady against the chair and raised the knife to his chest. Daniel pierced Max’s flesh between his collarbone and drug the knife straight down to his belly. He didn’t cut too deep, but there was still quite a bit of blood dripping onto Max’s shorts. 

Max was very vocal about this new development. He yelled various obscenities along with Daniel’s name. The man couldn’t help but smile. 

“Don’t worry about screaming. We’re quite a  ways from the camp, so you can scream all you want and no one will interrupt our fun! Isn’t that wonderful!” Daniel mused as he licked the knife clean of blood. “Why don’t we put on a little music, though? Just to set the mood.”

He walked over to a small radio and popped in a CD that began to play what sounded like Mozart. He quickly returned to his spot, looming above Max. He appeared to have picked up a new tool by the radio, which quickly had Max fighting like hell against his restraints. 

Daniel was holding a white-hot branding iron. 

“Daniel, please, don’t. I’m begging  man this is crazy. You can’t brand me!” Max teared up, anticipating the pain.

“This is just to make sure that  Zeemug knows you’re one of his children so he’ll accept you! It’s all for the best.”

Daniel pressed the iron directly onto the center of the cut on his torso. Max threw his head back, screeching and flailing to no effect. The ropes held him tightly, and would definitely leave bruises. Fat, hot tears ran down his face while the man returned the iron to its holding place by the radio. 

“Oh, Max! I’m just so excited for you to spend eternity helping  Zeemug in his holy battles! Alas, I cannot join you for now because my job is to help young campers like yourself see the light. I truly do envy you.” 

Max didn’t respond, just sobbed harder, silently begging whatever God there was to save him. 

“I think I should give you some of my purity, since you’ve been in such a negative environment for so long, what with your abusive parents and all. They never loved you, Max. I love you and  Zeemug loves you. Well, he will once you’re pure.  So let’s speed the process up.” 

Max shut his eyes tight. He didn’t want to see what would happen next or what was coming. It was all too much. He was slammed out of his fear and back into pain when Daniel drove a large, hollow, metal tube deep into him. He had chosen a spot on his side, and the hole that was left when Daniel ripped the tool out of him was about an inch in diameter, and maybe 4 inches deep.

The boy was fading in and out of consciousness. He had seen Daniel dispose of the long tube of Max’s own flesh and fat and it made him dizzy. The man frowned. Max needed to be awake to truly absorb all of the positivity Daniel would give him. He quickly pushed a wet cloth up to Max’s nose and mouth. Upon smelling the chemical scent, he was awake, coughing and gagging. It reminded him of what they made his brother smell when he donated blood to keep him from throwing up. That was a terrible day. The whole hospital stunk and there were elderly everywhere. His parents had fought the whole way there and back, but what Max wouldn’t give to go back in time and be there again. 

Daniel taped the rag onto his mouth to keep him awake {and for convenience}. He proceeded to grab Max’s small body to hold him in place as he pushed the head of his cock inside the unnatural hole. It burned. The boy could feel every stretch and twitch and movement. The sweat burned his insides and Max knew this would cause infection. If he ever escaped, that is. That hope was moving farther and farther away from him as time passed. 

Daniel vigorously fucked into Max’s side. He made no noise other than a few grunts and low sighs. He came easily, pouring hot, salty cum into the other. 

He had never felt such pain in his life. This was worse than fracturing his leg, or getting hit by his dad, or when his 3 rd grade teacher told him he was worthless. His heart was sinking into his stomach and he couldn’t stop crying. The blood from his head was burning his eye. What kind of God would let this happen? Why didn’t David stop him? Was anyone looking for him? Why were they taking so damn long? He felt like he had been there for hours. 

“There you go! Now your insides are completely pure! You’re primed and ready to see  Zeemug , other than that bad attitude. Tell me, Max,” Daniel removed the cloth and tape on the boy’s face, “how are you feeling? Are your negative emotions cleansed yet?”

“Please, Daniel, please, please, please, please. Let me go. Don’t kill me. Stop doing this. I don’t  wanna die, please. Someone  help me! Please!” Daniel frowned at him as he screamed into the cabin. 

“I told you. There’s no one for miles and miles around. The only one who can hear you is me and  Zeemug . I guess I’ll just have to go the old-fashioned route and steam the negativity out. Luckily, I anticipated this and I have the coal and water all ready!”

He walked outside and began to bring in wheelbarrow after wheelbarrow of hot coal and water. He sealed the windows and the back door before walking out of the front, sealing that as well. 

Max began to sweat immediately. He needed to escape. He couldn’t die like this. He had to warn the others and save Nikki and Neil. They were counting on him. He wiggled his weak, limp body against the ropes once again. The heat was making him more tired. Cum was leaking out of his side and his chest burned. He started to drift. He was so, so tired. As much as he fought, he slipped softly into sleep as Don Giovanni played next to him, on that sturdy chair. 

Hours must’ve passed as the coals cooled down and the steam slipped through the tiny gaps in the doors and windows and wood. Daniel let the place completely air out before re-entering and waking up his sacrifice. 

“Oh, Max. You look so pure and wonderful! That steam sure does the trick. Are you ready to meet  Zeemug ?”

Max looked up at him, sore and weak. He smiled at the man. 

“Of course, Daniel. I can’t wait to please the ancient ones. I love you. You saved me.”

No, why was he saying this? Max hadn’t meant to say that. He didn’t want to die. He couldn’t control his body as Daniel cut him free and walked him to a pristine slab of granite outside. He felt like a stranger in himself. Nothing he did or said seemed to play out in actuality. Max just climbed onto his hard “bed” and lay down, smiling wide the whole way. 

Max could feel tears run down his own face, the only proof that he was still himself. He didn’t move as Daniel raised his blade. He didn’t move as it plunged into his chest. Then, he didn’t move. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that lol. I finally guess I'm living up to my username.


End file.
